


"You"

by ScRenSaver



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Assisted Suicide, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Inspired by Music, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScRenSaver/pseuds/ScRenSaver
Summary: "Wilbur, what is your biggest mistake?" Tommy had asked once, the night before the 16th. But Wilbur didn't answer.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 75





	"You"

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sad and inspired by the song "You" by Keaton Henson.

"Wilbur, what is your biggest mistake?" Tommy had asked once, the night before the 16th. But Wilbur didn't answer. Neither of them could sleep that night. It was cold. So cold. They'd been talking for almost an hour, but after that question Wilbur broke eye contact and put on his beanie, walking out of the room. He was silent. He knew one thing Tommy didn't. Tommy didn't know it was going to be their last conversation.

"You wanted to know what my biggest mistake is?" Wilbur's voice wasn't bitter. Tommy breathed out, nodding. He could taste ashes in the air. He could still smell gunpowder. "My biggest mistake isn't blowing up L'manberg." Wilbur chuckled quietly, wiping a stray tear away. Who knew ghosts could cry? "It's not." L'manberg wasn't his unfinished symphony anymore. It was theirs. It was Tommy and Tubbo's unfinished symphony. It was Niki and Fundy's. It was theirs and not his. Not anymore.

Wilbur's voice wasn't bitter. It was soft, broken, but almost emotionless, as he turned to look Tommy in the eye. "My biggest mistake was you." Tommy stumbled back a step. His eyes closed for a few seconds, then opened again, filled with confusion and a hint of fully expected betrayal. "My biggest mistake was allowing the world to break you." The words spilled from Wilbur's mouth and Tommy listened. "My biggest mistake was pulling you into this war. My biggest mistake was leaving you in that way. My biggest mistake was making Phil do it and letting you see it. My biggest mistake was letting you hurt." Tommy was silent, but Wilbur wasn't finished. "My biggest mistake was leaving you with Dream. My biggest mistake was letting you feel all of these things I had felt. My biggest mistake was letting you attempt-" Wilbur's voice almost broke. "My biggest mistake was you. But even still..."

Wilbur's voice faded. Tommy fell onto the ground, sobs tugging at his body, choking him. He looked up with tear-filled eyes. A cold breeze passing through felt like someone petting his hair gently. Leaves rustled in the wind, an oak tree taking pity on the broken boy and covering him in its shade. The wind's whisper sounded like his brother's voice.  
"I'm proud of you, Tommy."  
He broke, crying out in pain that wasn't felt, but remembered.  
"I'm proud of you." Wilbur looked on, sitting on his own gravestone in front of his little brother. "You are my unfinished symphony."  
Who knew ghosts could cry?


End file.
